Railway Trouble - With Ideas From Parody Casts - Thomas's Dream Team - UbiSoftFan94.
Here are some from some parodies in Railway Trouble in Thomas's Dream Team, made by UbiSoftFan94. Cast Casey Jr & Friends as Tonic Trouble Cast *Casey Jr as Agent Ed *Rasmus as Child 1 *Glenn as Grogh's Henchman 1 *Tillie as Suzy *Georgia as Person 1 *Montana as Burk *Tootle as The Elephant *Albert as Person 2 *Ivor as The Clerk *Jebidiah as Person 3 *Alan Mack as Person 4 *Budgie as Child 2 *Koko as Child 3 *Hick Chicks as Grogh's Henchman 2 *Toots as The Insane Patient *Harrison as Grogh's Henchman 3 *Hoot as Grogh's Henchman 4 *Toot as Grogh's Henchman 5 *Alfred as Person 5 *Pufle as Child 4 *Finley as Child 5 *Cerberus as Grogh *Tom Jerry as Child 6 *Farnsworth as Grogh's Henchman 6 *Sir Reginald as Grogh's Henchman 7 *Caboose as Person 6 *Rusty as Person 7 *Chugs as Grogh's Henchman 8 *Pete as Person 8 *Toyland Express as The Doc *Rustee Rails as Agent Xyz *Harry Hogwarts as The Judge *Zephie as Person 9 *Blue as Child 7 *Huey as Person 10 *Johnny as The Bartender *Bahia Train as Person 11 *Doc as Person 12 *Lightning MacQueen as Child 8 *Jacob Pneumatic as Grogh's Henchman 9 *Emma as Child 9 *Jason as Person 13 *Benny the Cab as Child 10 *Tow Mater as Child 11 *Little Chug as Child 12 *Pedro as Child 13 *Wilson as Child 14 *Brewster as Child 15 *Choo Choo as Child 16 *Dougal Train as Child 17 *Steam Lokey as Child 18 *Speed Buggy as Person 14 *Rasmus as Child 19 *Tom Jerry as Child 20 *Sally as Child 21 *Shelbert as Person 15 *Melissa as Person 16 *Linus as Child 22 *Greendale Rocket as Child 23 *Flying Scotsman as Grogh's Henchman 10 *Circus Train as Grogh's Henchman 11 *Blossom as Grogh's Henchman 12 *Bradley Manor as Grogh's Henchman 13 *Camelot as Grogh's Henchman 14 *46443 as Grogh's Henchman 15 *Johnson as Person 17 *Humphrey as Person 18 *Samson as The Robosuitcase *The Train as The Pharmacist Thomas and Friends as Rayman Cast *Thomas as Rayman *Edward as Houdini *Mavis as Betilla *Duncan as Mozzy *Coaches as Electoons *Percy as Charmy *James as The Musician *Duck as Joe *Diesel 10 as Antitoons *Season 1 Trucks as Antitoons *The Spiteful Breakvan as Moskito *Troublesome Trucks as Hunters and Livingstones *Evil Thomas as Dark Rayman *Gordon as Globox *Bertie as Murfy *Stepney, Bill, Ben, Bash, Dash, and Ferdinand as The Teensies *Emily as Ly the Fairy *Madge as Carmen the Whale *Murdoch as Clark *Stanley as Polokus *Skarloey, Rheneas, Trevor, Sir Handel, and Peter Sam as The Globox Children *Duncan as Bzzit *Molly as Uglette *Devious Diesel as Admiral Razorbeard *Dennis as Admiral Razorbeard's Lackey *S.C.Ruffey as Ninjaws *Old Stuck Up as Axel *Spamcan as Foutch *Cranky as Coloccus (a.k.a. Umber) *Arry, Bert, Splatter, Dodge, and Bulstrode as The Robot Pirates *George as Jano *Grolem 13 as Himself *The Chinese Dragon as The Robot Dinosaur *Caroline as Flips *Henry as LacMac *Neville as Cookie *Belle as Betina *Hector as The Great Rigatoni *Henchman 800 as Himself *Rosie as Tily *Hunchman 1000 as Himself *Daisy as Razorwife *Evil Gordon as Evil Globox *Globette as Herself *Donald as Otti Psi *Douglas as Romeo Patti *Oliver as Gonzo *The Spiteful Breakvan as Andre *Troublesome Trucks as The Dark Lums *Horrid Lorries as Hoodboom, Hoodstormer, Grim Keeper, Grim, Hoodblaster, Hoodoo, Heckler, and Xowar *Spencer as Count Razoff *Elizabeth as Begoniax *Den, Dart, Norman, Paxton, and Sidney as The Knaarens *Reflux the Knaaren as Himself *Narrow Gauge Trucks as The Raving Rabbids *Boco as The Photographer *Toby as The Bubble Owner *Bulgy as Ales Mansay *Big Mama as Herself *and more Footage *Casey Jr Gets Tricked (Ringo Starr) *Toyland Express Helps Out (Ringo Starr) *Tootle and the Carnival (Michael Brandon) *Cranky Bugs (Alec Baldwin) *Georgia's Carnival Special (Michael Brandon) *Casey Jr and the Circus (Michael Brandon) *Pete's Special Coal (Ringo Starr) *Blue and Huey (George Carlin) *Trouble For Casey Jr (Ringo Starr) *The Flying Weasel (Ringo Starr) *A Better View For Montana (Alec Baldwin) *Casey Jr and the Missing Christmas Tree (George Carlin) *Fiery Speed Buggy (Michael Brandon) *Johnny and the Heffalump (George Carlin) *Casey Jr, Tootle, and the Dragon (George Carlin) *Ivor, Tillie, and Old Slow Coach (Alec Baldwin) *Zephie and the Windmill (Michael Brandon) *Casey Jr and Alan Mack's Great Race (Ringo Starr) *Old Iron (George Carlin) *Pop Goes The Farnsworth (George Carlin) *Casey Jr and Stainz's Big Day Out (Michael Brandon) *Come Out, Alfred! (Ringo Starr) *Alfred to The Rescue! (Ringo Starr) *Jason Takes Charge (George Carlin) *Montana and Silver Fish (Michael Angelis) *Pufle's Exploit (George Carlin) *Tillie's Ghostly Trick (George Carlin) *The World's Strongest Engine (Alec Baldwin) *Tom Jerry to the Rescue (George Carlin) *No Joke For Tootle (George Carlin) *Casey Jr Comes To Breakfast (George Carlin) *Tillie's New Coaches (Michael Angelis) *Thomas, We Love You *Whistle Song *Accidents Will Happen *Sir Topham Hatt *Percy's Trip Sea Side *Harold the Helicopter *Donald's Duck *Come For The Ride *It's Great To Be An Engine! *A Really Useful Engine *Sodor's Song *Sodor Railway's Song *Snow Song *Down By The Docks *Saludos Amigos *Thomas, We Love You *Whistle Song *Accidents Will Happen *Sir Topham Hatt *Percy's Trip Sea Side *Harold the Helicopter *Donald's Duck *Come For The Ride *It's Great To Be An Engine! *A Really Useful Engine *Sodor's Song *Sodor Railway's Song *Snow Song *Down By The Docks *The Three Caballeros *Saludos Amigos *Casey Jr *Casey Jr and the Magic Railroad *Calling All Engines! *The Great Discovery *Hero of the Rails *Misty Island Rescue *Day of the Diesels *Blue Mountain Mystery *King of the Railway *Tale of The Brave *Legend of the Lost Treasure Scenes Scene 1 - Meeting Tillie and Freeing Toyland Express *Tillie: Hi there. I'm Tillie. You must be Casey, right? *Casey Jr: Yes, but don't take it badly or anything. *Thomas: I mean, Tillie was expecting somewhere a little more or less blue, right, honey? *Emily: Anyway, the main thing is to get the can back from Cerberus, or else he'll become too powerful. *Scarlet: To start off, you've got to free Tillie's father, the Toyland Express. He's a brilliant inventor. Once he's free, I'm sure he'll be able to help you. *Narrator: So the two engines set off to see Toyland Express. *Henry: Hey, we've found antidote. Well done, Casey! Collect 160 and we'll be immune to the effects of the can! We'll come back for the rest later because they are inaccessable! *Freight Train: Shouldn't they be here by now? What's taking them so long? *Edward: Hey, these guys are professionals. They're the best! Come on. They're not messing about on the job! *Narrator: Casey puffed up to the front tunnel entrance. *Toyland Express: Casey, when you've finished courting my daughter, I'd appreciate it if you'd free me from this cave! Scene 2 - Freeing the Toyland Express and Building a Machine *Toyland Express: Free! Hehehehe! Holy nuts and bolts! I'm free! Hehehe! Hehaha! *Murdoch: That seems like your toasters and robosuitcase need a little fine tuning, but you'll get to that later. *Toyland Express: Let's get out of here, quickly! *Pufferty: A score is needed to settle with Cerberus... *Toyland Express: Science needs me. *Narrator: Later... at the North Plain. *Toyland Express: Well, you want to get the can back from Cerberus, right? That can't be easy. I may help you out. I think we need to put together some touches and odds and ends. Let's see then... The only thing for it is to fire you straight... into Cerberus's headquarters. *Murdoch: If you can get us the right equipment, that stupid nightmare train will have a taste of his own stinking beer! *Toyland Express: Let's start with the essentials... Find me six good size springs hidden in the Barry Scrapyard Headquarters. That should do the trick! Scene 3 - I'm no bowling bin! *Swithland Hall: (getting burnt) Go on, 4492! Make a sandwich out of Casey! *Domminion of New Zealand: With pleasure. *Narrator: Casey raced around with Domminion of New Zealand pursing him before the A4 bumped into the hall class engine and they both fell into the lava below. *Swithland Hall: (getting bumped by Domminion of New Zealand) Hey, watch it! I'm no bowling pin! Scene 4 - Crossing the Road *Montana: Hey, son, can we slow down? May I remind you that some of us are carrying many goods and people? *Tracy: Losing health units. Got to rest. *Rustee Rails: Is everyone ready get to get some propellers, which are getting used for propulsion by Cerberus's minions? *Pufferty: Not quite everyone. *Casey Jr: Who's behind? *Linus: Mine. *Rustee Rails: Good. The propulsion is another one of The Train's inventions, which that assistance works for Cerberus. Remember to immune yourself by getting 160 antidotes, okay? *Montana: Hey, guys. *(the engines all cheer when they see a propeller on the side of a railroad line) *Tracy: Yippee! The first propeller. *Farnsworth: Over here, runthead! Come and get your ball back from Daddy! (zooms by and leaves a propeller for Casey to pick up) *Tracy: Oh well. One's fine. *Casey Jr: We need five more. *(the other engines gasp in horror) *Pufferty: What the--? You're not turning into a cat train, are you? *Linus: I am not always a smart engine, who knows what roadkill means. *Casey Jr: There must be a safeway. (disguises himself and the others as secret agents wearing coats and hats) *Linus: (puts a pipe in his mouth because he is wearing a coat and hat) Thanks, Dad, I like this outfit. *Casey Jr: That's alright, son. (grabs Linus by his hand) Okay, guys, here's our chance. (the signals turn green and red) Ready? Set... Go! (the heroes sneak across the road, unaware of any traffic coming. Tracy whimpers. As Casey turns around, he gasps in horror, for he has spotted Emily, who is pulling a Carnival Special) Stop! (the others obey as Emily brakes and hits a barrier as Henry stops and bangs into her freight train) Go! (the others obey and keep going) Stop! I said, stop! (the others obey as Edward and Stepney, taking their trains, stop and spin out of control) Go! (the others obey and keep going. Poor Montana mumbles until Gordon, pulling the express, speeds right over him, causing him to spin round and get up again) Stop. (the others obey as Thomas gasps, and slams on his brakes, but spins out of control toward Murdoch, who, taking a freight train, slams on his brakes, but flies over the engines, and stops just in time) Go! (the others obey as the load from Murdoch's cars fall out and roll toward Pufferty, who barely gets his end coach and tail caught in some chewing gum, but manages to get it out, and runs away, just seconds Murdoch's load from his wagons, are about to run over him. Pufferty pants and sighs in relief) *Pufferty: (grabs the second propeller) Ah, that went all. (a telephone wire falls down with a loud thunk) *Casey Jr: (sighs) Good job, troops. We're that much closer to getting six propellers. Scene 5 - Together and Stopping The Train *Roger Rabbit: You? Why are you not thrown off? Wait! Are you driving this train? *Terk: They put me in charge. Spongebob had to check the light. Isn't it great? *Spongebob: There's the light, I've got the bulb. Don't let go, Squidward. I've got it, I've got it! (tugs Squidward onto the front of Casey) *Squidward: Yeousch! *Roger Rabbit: Well, how do you know how? *Cat: But how do you know how? *Candance: It's easy. Come here and let us show you. The regulator here, that's the throttle. This brake is next to it. Those are the pressure gauges because this is the reverser. And that rope is the whistle. *Dog: The whistle? *Jessica Rabbit: Want to try it? *Benny: Sure! Go ahead! (Roger grabs the rope of the whistle and blows it to make steam) *Bonkers: I'll take care of that! (turns the gauges together) This is what we're told to do. *(the shadows appear in front of them, which reveals to be Spongebob and Squidward) *Spongebob: What are you trying to do to our train? *Courage: He just turned these things like you told us to. *Squidward: Together. You've got to turn them together. *Cow: Together? *Maggie: That's right. *Characters: (playing their instruments and singing) Together, all together, Together, all together, Two heads are always better than one, Together, yes, Together makes it fun! (plays a banjo with his hands) It takes a bag of barnicles, (plays a violin with his hands) A bursh of tuna air, (as James lights a match and places it on another in Gordon's pocket) A tiny sparks of light to add in there, (as the fire burns Harry's ponytail at the back of his hair) Taking the lover's care.(tries to put out the fire on Harry's ponytail) Add a little water,: And pinch up two at a time, (gets a bucket of his water to put the fire out on Harry's ponytail) Not long before you know it, (as steam comes out from his ears) The steam is coming from the line, (singing) Together, all together, Together, all together, Two heads are always better than one, Together, yes, Together makes it fun! Together! Together, all together, Two heads are always better than... one! Two heads are better than... one! (all finish at once) *CatDog: And that's how why do it. Together. (Ferb walks over to the coal shovel, then picks it up, but first picks up a lump of coal, and shovels it into the furness) *Terk: How could I? I was gonna ask them. *CatDog: What about him? How come he's here? *Spongebob: I'm Spongebob. *Squidward: I'm Squidward. *Cat: They're friends, just like us, Dog. *Dog: Nice to meet you, guys. *Cosmo: So what brings you in here? *Wanda: Is it that you want to drive? *Roger Rabbit: Well, where are Thomas Jones and Henry MacPhee? *Spongebob and Squidward: THOMAS AND HENRY?!? (all gasp and shake) *Roger Rabbit: The original crew, who went on vacation, with their love interests. *Spongebob: It seems like we've got to check the light. *Squidward: Then let's go, Spongebob. Come on, guys. Remember now, always do it together. *Spongebob: I've got the light, Squidward! *Squidward: Be careful, Spongebob! Don't fall off! You'll lose the light if you do! *Spongebob: Hold still, don't move. (installs the light) *Squidward: There! Spongebob, behind you! *Spongebob: Hmm... Is there something behind us?! (leans back and gasps) Pull the brake! Stop the train! Shut off steam! Or we'll crash! *Roger Rabbit: What?! *Cosmo: They want us to stop the train. *Roger Rabbit: Which one is the brake?! *Wanda: That one is the brake. *Roger Rabbit: Are you sure?! Are you sure?!! *Squidward: Let's slow down! *Narrator: Beetlejuice shut off steam, put on the brakes, and brought the train toward a screeching halt. In the front of Spongebob, he blinked and gasped. *Spongebob: Animals? (finds a whole bunch of animals, standing on the tracks) So that's what they are. *ohnny Bravo: (enters the engine room) There can be no telling without Casey getting the last propellers! Am I the only one, who understands why? You?! I should have known this by now! Roger, are you bound and determined to think that Casey never gets the last propeller? *Terk: Yes, but look! *Johnny Bravo: Animal crossing?! Oh, mama! *Spongebob: I guess this herd is at least 16521 animals. It will take a long time until they clear the line. *Squidward: A tough nut to crack! *Johnny Bravo: Boy, we are in some serious jelly! *Spongebob: And jam! *Squidward: Tight spot! *Spongebob: Up a creek! *Squidward: Up a tree! *Spongebob: In the grass! *Squidward: I'll tell you what's grass... (begins making some impressions until the animals clear the track) *Johnny Bravo: Problem solved. All ahead slow. Scene 6 - The Toyland Express has warned Tootle, but not that Casey is blue! *Tootle: Holy tusks! So you're Casey Junior? Toyland Express has warned me, but not that you are blue. Well, anyway, listen closely; if you want to go to the crossing, be wary of the guards. Those tough guys are pretty nasty. Also, if you see some weird little stones, grab them because they're full of strange energy. *Percy: I think you should work in disguise as No. 53807, another 7F 2-8-0, because Tootle is disguised as No. 76031, another Standard class 4 2-6-0. *Casey Junior: Thanks! I'll have blue swimming trunks, with purple rectangles, if you know what I mean because I'd like some sandles too. (Tootle obeys, and as Casey purchases some trunks and sandals, he walks off to top of the crossing, but looks down and gulps when he puts his shades on his head) *Narrator: And thanks to Tootle, who was disguised as No. 76031, Casey, now disguised as No. 53807, jumped down from the edge, activated his helicopter power on his bagpack, and began to fly. *Casey Junior: This disguise works! Scene 7 - Meeting Johnny and Collecting the Feathers *Casey Junior: I think I'll wear my blue swimming trunks with purple rectangles. (Toyland Express tosses the stones into the machine) Well, here I go. (puts on his snorkel mask and dive tank on and dives into the water to start swimming) It sure is beautiful down here. I hate seaweed catching my feet when I'm stuck. (swims faster and faster, until he reaches for air and breaths) Now where am I supposed to go? Oh, yes, The Glacier Cocktail. (dives into the water again and swims for dear life) First, I must move this boulder, then I keep going. (arrives at the well, and puts on his snorkel mask and dive tank on, but dives into the water, and swims for the Glacier Cocktail. He pulls himself from the water, but shakes and shivers, then decides to put on his nice warm clothes again, and walks into the winter cold area. He walks into an unknown area, but frees a dinosaur, then flees. He arrives at the entrtance to the Glacier Cocktail, but avoids the blue lightning bolts, before entering the Glacier Cocktail. He arrives to find a bartender, also known as an engineer, who is his brother, Johnny, who is firing up, fuelling, and readying his engine, No. 909, an ATSF Ten Wheeler 4-6-0, with a Pennsylvania tender, and five apple and cream coaches) *Johnny: Wow, look! It's a little circus engine!! Oh, I've seen worse. This is where the guards test the effects for Groga. Some of think they're ballet-dancing ice skaters, others think they're ostriches, so don't be surprise if there are feathers lying around. (fills the tender with coal and water and couples up the engine and coaches together) *Ferdinand: That's right! *Narrator: Casey, after listening to Johnny's advice, went off to find six feathers for Toyland Express. Scene 8 - Great horny toads! We've been railroaded. *Tillie: Oh, Casey, baby, these feathers are wonderful! Just think of all the fun we could have with them! Such a shame my father needs them for his machine... (notices the diesels, and gasps, but runs away to find a place to hide, until she tricks them into getting on board General's train) *The Diesels: Where did she go? (Tillie shuts the doors, and locks them tight, but leaves the diesels in the coaches, and waves the right away to Edward and James on their engine, General with a coach) *Edward: (checks his watch, and gasps, but puts it back in his shirt) Holy smokes! *James: I've got the highball! (grabs the rope, blows the whistle, and opens the throttle, until the engine sets off to the South Plain) *The Diesels: Great horny toads! *Tillie: (laughs) Stupid maroons! *The Diesels: We've been railroaded. (Casey takes his PB15 to the South Plain with Tillie on board back to the South Plain to meet the Toyland Express) *Toyland Express: Good work, Casey! I'm surprised to say Scene 9 - Meeting Toots and Reading the Greek Writing *Casey Junior: Well done, Toots. (sees that strange writing in Greek) Go on, Toots. Read it and tell me what it says. *Toots: (speaks the Greek writing, which says 'Όσους επιθυμούν να να βρούμε τα έξι τα ντόμινο για την Toyland Γρήγορο, να πρέπει να είστε προσεκτικοί και προσέξτε για τις μούμιες, που προσπαθούν να μουμιοποίηση τους εισβολείς αν προσπαθήσουν να πάρετε εκατόν εξήντα αντιδότων.') Those wishing to find the six dominoes for Toyland Express, will have to be careful and watch out for mummies, who attempt to mummify intruders if they attempt to pick up 160 antidotes. *Casey Junior: That's us. *Toots: (speaks the Greek writing, which says 'Είναι ανάγκη για μας για να επιλέξτε αντικείμενα και τοποθετήστε τα σχετικά με ορισμένες εξέδρες.') It is necessary for us to pick objects and place them on certain platforms. *Casey Junior: I guess it sounds simple, right? *Toots: Not really. *Casey Junior: What? What do you mean? *Toots: (speaks the Greek writing, which says 'Περισσότερα εχθροί εμφανίζονται και να παρενοχλούν μας, αν προσπαθήσετε να μετακινήσετε την οποιαδήποτε αντικείμενα.') More enemies appear as they come in through the walls and harass us if we attempt to move any objects. When a group appears, we should attack them, pick up and move the objects a little bit further, or else the next group will come. Scene 10 - It's Animal Fever! *Diesel 10: What's happening to me? (Emily sprouts out elf ears and a troll's tail and gasps) No... got to-- fight it. Can't lose... control. (Mavis sprouts out gazel horns and a tail and gasps) Will storm... Body weak...? (changes, then laughs evilly, but grabs the last modified pig, and leaves for a secret hideout) *Tillie: (looks in the mirror, finds that she has her donkey ears, grabs them, and laughs) Aren't my ears just beautiful?! I mean, look at me, this is too rich! (gasps and sprouts out a donkey's tail) Oh no! Did I just say that my ears are beautiful?! (grabs her tail's end) Now I've got a tail too? (sighs sadly) These aren't a good sign. *Casey Jr: Tillie, are you okay?! Oh, where's the last modified pig?! And what has happened to you? *Oliver: (turns around and sprouts out a racoon tail as Duck gasps) Oh! *Tillie: Diesel 10 turned into a dragon and stole the last modified pig. Then take a look over there. *Stanley: (sprouts out a hippopotamous's tail) What's happening to us? (looks up, then sees Casey Jr, wearing donkey's ears and a tail, but gasps, and screams) AAAAGHHH! We've been double-crossed! *Duck: (sprouts out dog's ears and a tail) Oh, there they are! (The Train, and Cerberus's henchmen, Glenn, Hick Chicks, Harrison, Hoot, Toot, Farnsworth, Sir Reginald, Chugs, Jacob Pneumatic, Flying Scotsman, Circus Train, Blossom, Bradley Manor, Camelot, 46443, Galaxy Express, Speedy McAllister, Emmet, Dave, John, Eric, Rodrick, and Train are loading some frightened animals into some crates) *The Train: Come on, come on, let's have another, let's get another animal. (Glenn brings out a scared bluebell monkey named Stepney, wearing blue swimming trunks with white stripes) And what's your name? (Stepney can't answer, except chatter) Okay, you'll do. (grabs Stepney by his tail) In you go. (puts him into the first crate with two doberman dogs named Bill and Ben, and three donkeys named Bash, Dash, and Ferdinand) You six will do better for the circus. (sinister laugh as Stepney, BIll, Ben, Bash, Dash, and Ferdinand gasp and frown) Alright, next! (Hick Chicks takes out a frightened cat named Rosie, wearing a green swimcap, green bikini with yellow stripes, a flower, and green shoes) *James: (sprouts out cat ears and a tail and gasps) Oh no! Not Thomas and Emily's daughter! *The Train: And what may your name be? *Rosie: Rosie. (meows) *The Train: Oh, so you can talk, I see? I'll put you into another crate. (watches Trevor transform into a panther, wearing a white t-shirt and blue trunks, grabs him, and puts him and Rosie into a crate with Gordon, a big bear's form, wearing Yogi Bear's hat and tie, Baloo's glasses and hair, a down beat bear's waistcoat and a rope, a snub nosed pig named Madge, wearing a hat and a Direct Line bikini, a yellow donkey with a scarf and hat, Molly, in a Daphne Blake's bikini with different colors, and four sad narrow gauge rabbits, who are named Skarloey, Rheneas, Sir Handel, and Peter Sam, all in trunks) *Henry: (sprouts out a lion's tail and gulps) This means that the island is cursed! *Thomas: (sprouts out elf ears, monster horn, and a troll's tail) It also means, it's animal fever! *Percy: (sprouts out wallaby ears and a tail) We were lazy good for nothing, Dad, and are turning into animals. *Edward: (sprouts out donkey's ears and a tail) That means, we must get out of here! *Casey Jr: Then, come on, quick, before you get any worse. *The Train: There she is, guys. She's the one, who's got donkey's ears and a tail. After her, you blokes! *Narrator: Casey and Tillie ran up the wall, which surrounded the island, while Thomas, Emily, Edward, Stanley, Mavis, Percy, Duck, Oliver, Henry, and James built a boat, grabbed some rowing sticks, pushed the boat into the sea, and rowed as quick as they could. After able to climb up, Casey and Tillie dove into the sea. Then Tillie gasped when saw the Chinese Dragon chasing her and Casey. *Tillie: Help me, Casey, please! (the Dragon tries to eat her, but almost eats her and Casey, and barely gets her mouth stuck between Tillie's feet. As Casey grabs Tillie, The Dragon snaps his teeth at Tillie's feet, making Tillie increasing her speed when Casey gets onto the top of her and uses her a surfboard as she hits the waves on his front. Thomas, Emily, Edward, Mavis, Percy, Duck, Oliver, Henry, and James, rowing the boat away from Corwen island, see Casey and Tillie surfing right past them and gasp in shock) *Thomas, Emily, Edward, Mavis, Percy, Duck, Oliver, Henry, and James: It's them! Hey, guys! Wait up! Scene 11 - The Chinese Dragon's Hideout *Rustee Rails: Remember, to harm the Chinese Dragon, you may wait for his sheild to be deactivated. *The Chinese Dragon: Welcome to my hideout, steam train! You're just in time to see the vegetable viber get the best of the muscle viber! Thanks to the last modified pig I've stolen, I'll be to understand how the Train has managed to put the pigs, monsters, and donkeys into crates for the salt mines and the circus! After that, nothing can stop me from wiping man from the face of the planet... Only then will I be THE master beast! Prepare for the match death! (laughs evilly) You ready then? *Casey Junior: Well, we are, or not. You've been more than fair. *The Chinese Dragon: You seem like decent fellows. I'd hate to kill you. *Casey Junior: You seem a decent fellow. I'd hate to die. *The Chinese Dragon: (activates his lightsabers) Begin. (The Chinese Dragon and the Jedi begin to fight. The lightsabers swing and clash into each other I'm just kidding, you didn't think I was actually going to do ALL the sound effects for this scene, did you?) You are using your father's defense against me, uh? *Casey Junior: I thought it fitting, considering the rocky terrain. *Montana: (forces lightning at the Chinese Dragon's glowing blades) Naturally, you must expect me to attack with Capo Ferro. *Casey Junior: Naturally, but I find that Thibault cancels out Capo Ferro, don't you? Jumps down. *Toots: (leaps in the air with two lightsabers) Unless the enemy has studied his Agrippa, which I have! *The Chinese Dragon: You are wonderful! *Casey Junior: Thank you. I've worked hard to become so. *Johnny: I admit it, you are better than we are. *The Chinese Dragon: Then why are you smiling? *Tootle: (fire his shots at the lightsabers) Because I know something you don't know. *Chinese Dragon: And what is that? *Casey Junior: I am not single handed. (the battle continues to rage on) *The Chinese Dragon: You're amazing! *Tracy: I ought to be after twenty years. *Thomas: There is something I ought to tell you. *Chinese Dragon: Tell me. *Thomas: We're not single handed either. (Casey knocks the Chinese Dragon's weapons from his hands. The Chinese Dragon force pulls to retrieve them as Montana uses his force lightning against him) *Casey Junior: Get used to disappointment. *The Chinese Dragon: Who are you? *Casey Junior: No one of consequence. *The Chinese Dragon: Okay, I must know that my shield is no longer indestructible, but will not let you survive this last lethal avant-garde attack. (the battle continues until Casey knocks Inigo's sword from his hands and raises his lightsaber at him when he kneels down) Ah, my pig, I want it for my kingdom! Kill me quickly. *Casey Junior: We would sooner destroy a stained glass window than an artist like yourself. However, we can't have you following us around either. (swings his lightsaber at the chinese dragon's head and cut its off but also grabs the last modified pig) Please understand we hold you in the highest respect. Scene 12 - Special Mission *Casey Junior: I need your help. *Thomas Jones: Impossible. We're on a cross-country march. *Casey Junior: It's an emergency, colonel. We're ready to get the can back. *Colonel Hathi: Can? What can? *Cerberus: How interesting... *Casey Junior: The one we are ready to get back. *Thomas Jones: You mean, from Cerberus? Now sir, if you don't mind, we'd like to get on with the march. *Toyland Express: No, no, you don't understand, Jones. Cerberus will become too powerful. *Cerberus: How delightful. *Thomas Jones: Well, serves Casey right for dropping it. *Casey Jones: But-but Cerberus, the nightmare train, he's sure to give everyone a taste. *Thomas Jones: Ha, ha. Cerberus. Nonsense, old boy. Cerberus isn't within miles of here. Sorry, Casey. Fortunes of war and all that sort of thing you know. *Emily Jones: This has gone far enough.. Now just a minute, you pompous old windbag! *Thomas Jones: Emily? What are you doing out of ranks? *Emily Jones: Never mind. How would you like our boy lost and alone in the jungle? *Thomas Jones Our son? But Emily old girl, that's an entirely different matter. *Emily Jones: Humph! *Thomas Jones: Different. Entirely. *Emily Jones: Casey is telling you the whole truth through. Now you help him to retrieve the can or I'm taking over command. *Thomas Jones: What? A female leading my herd? Utterly preposterous. *Percy Jones: Dad, Casey is talking about Cerberus. He'll get hurt if we don't help him. Please, Dad? Sir? Please? *Thomas Jones: Now, don't you worry, son. You father had a plan in mind all the time. *Emily Jones: Huh. Sure you did. *Thomas Jones: (clears his throat) Troopers, Company, left face! Volunteers for a special mission will step one pace forward. (Duck, Oliver, Henry, James, Emily, Edward, and Mavis back away, except Stanley, who is too busy, but finally steps back) Ha, ha. That's what I like to see. Devotion to duty. You volunteers will find the lost man-cub. *Casey Junior: Thank you, Jones. Now there's no time to lose. (hops to his X-Wing and takes off) *Thomas Jones: Yes, well. Good luck. When the man-cub is the can is sighted, you will blow your whistle to let us know. *James: Yes sir. (blows his whistle loudly, but is stopped by Thomas) *Thomas Jones: Shh. Not now soldier. *James: Sorry, sir. *Thomas Jones: Edward, our strategy shall be the element of surprise. You will take one squad and cover the right flank. *Edward: Yes sir. *Thomas: And I shall take the other squad on the left flank... Very well. *Casey Junior: (shouts loudly) Company!!! (his voice's echoes around Thomas, Emily, Percy, Rosie, Edward, Molly, Duck, Oliver, Henry, James, Mavis, Stanley, and the others) Forward... March! *Cerberus: Element of surprise? I say. Ha, ha, ha. And now for my rendezvous with the powerful can. Scene 13 - The Final Battle *Casey Jr: Hello. My name is Casey Jr. You've still got the can. Prepare to die. *Cerberus: Ha! You call yourself a hero?! Then give it up! Don't worry about it. Keep it up like that, and it'll give me a break. (chuckles) You know you have hidden talents... as a fall down comedian! (laughs) *Casey Jr: Never! I'm a Jedi like Thomas was before me. *Cerberus: You useless little worm, when are you gonna get it into your head that I'M the master around here? (laughs) You'll never get the can back like that, you little squirt! Neither will your pathetic friends! *Casey Jr: This ends here and now, Cerberus. (shakes hands with Pete) You guys ready for this? *Pete: GO FOR IT! *Glenn: It's a trap! *Cerberus: (activates his red lightsaber) Is that the best you've got? Okay, you blokes. Attack, and do what you must. (Glenn, Hick Chicks, Harrison, Hoot, Toot, Farnsworth, Sir Reginald, Chugs, Jacob Pneumatic, Flying Scotsman, Circus Train, Blossom, Bradley Manor, Camelot, 46443, Galaxy Express, Speedy McAllister, Emmet, Dave, John, Eric, Rodrick, Train, Diesel 10, Season 1 Trucks, The Spiteful Breakvan, Troublesome Trucks, Evil Thomas, Devious Diesel, Dennis, S.C.Ruffey, Old Stuck Up, Spamcan, Cranky, Arry, Bert, Splatter, Dodge, Bulstrode, George, The Chinese Dragon, Hector, Daisy, Evil Gordon, The Spiteful Breakvan, Troublesome Trucks, Horrid Lorries, Spencer, Elizabeth, Den, Dart, Norman, Paxton, Sidney, Narrow Gauge Trucks, and Bulgy charge and fire at the heroes) *(Rasmus, Tillie, Georgia, Montana, Tootle, Albert, Ivor, Jebidiah, Alan Mack, Budgie, Koko, Toots, Alfred, Pufle, Finley, Tom Jerry, Caboose, Rusty, Pete, Thomas, Edward, Mavis, Duncan, Coaches, Percy, James, Duck, Gordon, Bertie, Stepney, Bill, Ben, Bash, Dash, Ferdinand, Emily, Madge, Murdoch, Stanley, Skarloey, Rheneas, Trevor, Sir Handel, Peter Sam, Molly, Caroline, Henry, Neville, Belle, Rosie, Donald, Douglas, Oliver, Boco, and Toby attack with their lightsabers and guns and run) *Cerberus: Catch me if you can, Casey! (flees) *Casey Jr: He's getting away from us, Pete! After him! *Narrator: Casey ran after Cerberus, and kept running and running, until he was finally puffed out when he arrived at the chamber. *Casey Jr: Where are you?! Show yourself, Cerberus. I know you're down here somehow, you coward. If I hear your breathing, then face me. Come at me, Cerberus! *Cerberus: So we meet again! I will destroy you this time! *Casey Jr: I will only grow stronger if you do! *Narrator: Casey and Cerberus lit their lightsabers. A furious battle began. The air hummed and sparks flew as lightsabers swung and clash. Finally, Cerberus flew his lightsaber at Casey, took out another red lightsaber, and sprang it to life. Casey attacked boldly, causing Cerberus to retreat. *Cerberus: You have learned much, circus engine, but will get taught a lesson. *Narrator: Casey could stand no more. The shining blades swung and clashed in time and again in fierce combat. In a terrible frenzy, Casey slashed at Cerberus, causing him to fall backwards into a pit. Casey sighed to himself. He looked at Cerberus's red lightsaber and picked it up, feeling that he now had two, and placed them onto his belt. He walked straight up to the edge and dove into the pit below. *Cerberus: Your friends cannot find you down here, Casey. *Casey Jr: I want the can back. *Cerberus: Then give yourself to evil. It is the only way you can save the can. Yes, your thoughts betray you. Your feelings for them are strong. Especially for... Tillie. So... you do have a girlfriend. Well, your feelings have now betrayed her Dad. Toyland Express was wise to protect her. Now I will complete your failure. If she will turn to the darkside, then perhaps you will. *Casey Jr: Never! *Narrator: In a blind fury, Casey slashed at Cerberus, driving him to his knees. Finally, his saber cut off Cerberus's hand with lightsaber in it. He cut Cerberus's head off, and with a final blow, he seperated the dark lord's hands, exposing a list of wires and electronics, and backed the dark lord and killed him. *Cerberus: Ouch! What's the big idea? Your hate has made you powerful. I was enjoying that can. Huh? You want me to give you back the can?! Okay! Put your weapons down! Take the can if you want it! I'm no use to it anymore! Never mind! I'll join the bright side! I'm a ghost now. I'm a Jedi knight ghost. *Narrator: Casey dropped his weapons. He took the can, took a record tape, and as the other engines arrived, he put The Locomotion on, and everyone began to celebrate a special party by dancing. Then as they finished, they cleaned up the mess from Cerberus, when they saw a shadow and eyes come. They all gasped in astonishment. It was Rasmus, the first child of Casey, Toyland Express's daughter, Tillie, Georgia, Pete's wife, Montana, Casey's father, Tootle, Casey's best friend, Albert, Ivor, the clerk, Jebidiah, Tillie's grandpa, Alan Mack, Casey's firm pal, Budgie, Koko, Alfred, Pufle, Finley, Tom Jerry, Caboose, Rusty, and Pete, Georgia's wife. Casey gasped and smiled as he and Tillie became lovers. *Casey Junior: Oh! (his eyes turn into lovehearts as Tillie's eyes turn into love hearts too) Wow! (Casey and Tillie come close, and are about to kiss, when the can's magic changes everything back to normal) *Tillie: Look, Casey, isn't it wonderful?! The world is like it was before! Exactly like it was before! The vegetables and animals are back to normal again! (as she and Casey turn face to face to each other) You know what, my honey? While you were going it alone out there, I was thinking: everything that has happened is not your fault. (Casey laughs as his cheeks blash red) The can shouldn't have brought such chaos of its own. I don't know, maybe nature was mad with us and that gave it a chance to get its own back. But it'll never happen again. From now on, we'll take more care of our environment. Oh, Casey, how lovely, you have opened all our eyes. (Casey gasps, then shrugs, but smiles, and laughs) *Casey Junior: Thanks, Tillie! (winks as he and Tillie kiss when the title ends and says 'The End!') Category:UbiSoftFan94